Charming
by Lucienda
Summary: Übersetzung Hermione wusste nicht was sie nach Hogwarts mit sich selbst anfangen sollte. Deshalb spricht sie einen Zauber aus, der sie zu demjenigen bringt, der sie am meisten braucht. Wer das wohl ist?


****

Titel: Charming

****

Autor: Fuyumi

****

Autor E-Mail: fuyuchayahoo.com

****

Übersetzer: Jenny

****

Beta: Steffi A.

****

Rating: R

****

Kategorie: Romance/Angst

****

Inhalt: Hermione wusste nicht was sie nach Hogwarts mit sich selbst anfangen sollte. Deshalb spricht sie einen Zauber aus, der sie zu demjenigen bringt, der sie am meisten braucht. Wer das wohl ist? J

** __**

A/N Hallo alle zusammen

Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass ich meine Übersetzungen hier nicht mehr online stelle werde. Ich habe eine eigene Homepage, die ihr bei meiner Autoren Page bzw. meinem Profil finden könnt.

Dort könnt ihr auch in Zukunft meine Übersetzungen finden. Den dritten Kapitel von "Come Together" und den zweiten Kapitel von „Charming" könnt ihr auf meiner Homepage auch schon lesen.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr meiner Seite einen Besuch abstatten würdet Die Seite wird ausschließlich den Übersetzungen von H/Hr und später vielleicht auch noch J/L Fanfiction dienen. Über D/G wäre ich auch nicht abgeneigt. Ihr werdet nur niemals eine R/Hr Fanfiction dort finden

Ich habe auch noch die Unterstützung von Steffi A. bzw. Miss Shirley-Blythe bekommen. Sie hilft mir dabei meine Übersetzungen Beta zu lesen. Außerdem veröffentlicht sie auch auf der Homepage ihre Übersetzungen und Fanfiction.

Schließlich will ich mich noch für all die Reviews bedanken, die ich erhalten habe Ich konnte kaum genug von ihnen bekommen.

Auf Wiedersehen,

Jenny

PS Vielleicht sehen wir uns bei meiner Homepage wieder zwinker

****

Charming

Kapitel 1:  
Das Erscheinen

Es war kein besonders eindrucksvoller Zauber zum Anschauen. Eigentlich war er genau das Gegenteil. Jedoch ist das eindrucksvolle Aussehen den eindrucksvollen Auswirkungen nicht gewachsen und jede Hexe, die ihren Zauberstab nicht zu unrecht hatte, wusste dies. Besonders dieser Zauber war wirklich sehr mächtig, wenn sie ihn richtig machte.

Hermione Granger war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie ihn richtig gemacht hatte, da sie die letzten Jahre damit verbracht hatte ihn zu vervollständigen, obwohl es in ihrem Fall ein bisschen übertrieben war. Sie hatte das erste Mal etwas darüber in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts erfahren und hatte ihn daraufhin gemacht. Sie überprüfte über die nächsten Jahre hin, ob ihre Überlegungen richtig waren und ob der Zauber theoretisch funktionieren würde. Aber sie testete nicht sofort die Wirkung, weil sie nicht wusste, wie der Transport Effekt des Zaubers auf den Anti-Apparations Zauber in der Schule reagieren würde - und sie wollte nicht die erste Hexe sein, die es herausfand. Ihn während des Sommers zu testen stand natürlich außer Frage, da minderjährige Hexen nicht ohne aus Hogwarts verwiesen zu werden, Magie anwenden durften. Obwohl Hermione natürlich neugierig darüber war, ob sie den Zauber richtig hergestellt hatte, dachte sie nicht, dass er die Strafe wert war.

Es gab aber einige Male, wo sie ihn beinahe angewendet hätte - wenn Harry ihr oder Ron wochenlang nicht geschrieben hatte - aber es gab keine Garantie dafür, dass der Zauber sie zu ihm bringen würde. Obwohl er sie während dieser Zeiten hätte brauchen können, hätte nicht sie die Person sein können, die er am meisten benötigte und deshalb entschied sie sich jedes Mal ihn nicht zu verwenden. Der Zauber würde sie nur zu der Person und dem Ort bringen, wo sie am meisten gebraucht wurde, und nicht unbedingt zu der bestimmten Person, der sie helfen wollte.

Was Hermione wirklich wollte war ein Zauber, der sie dahin brachte, wo sie hingehörte. Jedoch existierte so ein Zauber nicht und dieser Zauber war der beste Ersatz dafür. Sie vermutete, dass er fast genauso gut war. Ein Zauber, der sie dahin bringen würde, wo sie hingehörte, würde sie nicht zu der Person bringen bei der sie dachte, dass sie dorthin gehörte und das könnte eine Katastrophe sein.

Nein, es war viel besser sich einen Platz zu suchen, wo sie hingehörte, als das zu riskieren. Das Problem war nur, dass sie seitdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte nach diesem Ort gesucht hatte und immer noch nicht wusste, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Vorher hatte sie sich immer auf das Lernen für Examen, Harry am Leben zu halten, und Harry und Ron aus Ärger herauszuhalten konzentriert, jedoch nicht in dieser bestimmten Reihenfolge.

Nun, da sie alle Hogwarts verlassen hatten, fühlte sie sich verloren und sie wusste nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte. Sie hatte Briefe von ihren beiden besten Freunden, in denen sie darüber sprachen, was sie gerade machten und wie sie sich ihren Weg durch die Welt bahnten und diese Briefe machten sie immer eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie ihren Weg leichter als sie gefunden hatten, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie so hart versucht hatte ihren zu finden.

Es war ziemlich deprimierend, wie sie so völlig ratlos schien und nicht dazu imstande war zu entscheiden, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte. Dies war der Grund dafür endlich ihren Zauber zu testen, den sie lange vorher gemacht hatte. Wenn sie für sich selbst nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie nach Hogwarts machen sollte, würde sie wenigstens dahin gehen, wo sie am meisten gebraucht wurde. Zumindest würde sie auf diese Art und Weise nützlich sein.

Hermione überprüfte noch einmal, ob sie alles hatte was sie brauchte. Ihr Zauberstab war dort wo er hingehörte, an ihrer Seite. Ihr Rucksack war voll mit mehreren Kleidungsstücken zum Wechseln und anderen persönlichen Dingen. Auf ihrem Bett lag ein Brief an ihre Eltern, in dem sie ihnen versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war und das sie ihnen bald wieder schreiben würde, wenn sie die Zeit dazu fand. Es gab nichts mehr für sie zu tun, außer den Zauber auszuführen und fortzugehen.

Sie seufzte, als sie den Zauber an sich nahm. Sie hielt ihn fest in ihren Händen, schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte: _"Enchantus."_

Dunkelheit umgab sie auf einmal und dann genauso plötzlich, bemerkte sie, dass sie fiel. Mit einem Plumps landete sie dann auf etwas Weichem.

"Autsch!", sagte sie und war dankbar dafür, dass sie auf ein weiches Kissen gefallen war, gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich aber, dass es aufhören sollte sich zu bewegen. "Das tat weh."

"Hermione?", rief eine Stimme unter ihr, die sich Verblüffenderweise genauso wie Harrys anhörte. "Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber könntest du von mir runter gehen?"

Hermione sah nach unten, um den Jungen, der überlebte zu sehen, der ziemlich groggy aussah und seinen Kopf rieb. "Harry!", rief sie aus. "Bist du in Ordnung? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ich kennen genau den Zauber, der die weiterhelfen-"

"Mir geht es _gut_, Hermione", erwiderte er eindringlich. "Und es würde mir besser gehen, wenn du bitte von mir runter gehen würdest."

"Oh, richtig." Sie kletterte schnell von ihm runter. "Tut mir Leid, hab nicht klar gedacht, du weißt schon, es ist mitten in der Nacht und so, und ich sollte wirklich im Bett sein und-" Hermione verstummte, als Harry sich aufsetzte und sie so seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Sie glückliche. Sie konnte sehen was Harry im Bett trug und die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich nur mit einem Paar Boxershorts bekleidet war, brachte sie zum Erröten. Vielleicht würde sie später mit Dankbarkeit an diesen Moment zurückdenken, aber nun betete sie, dass er ihre Röte nicht bemerkte - oder das er es einfach als Verlegenheit wegen der ganzen Situation abtun würde.

"Also was bringt dich her?", fragte Harry und lenkte sie von ihrem Gedankengang ab. Das war gut so, in Anbetracht der Tatsache das dieser Gedanke fast eine leicht unanständige Wendung genommen hätte und vielleicht entgleist wäre.

"Oh, nun, ich dachte, ich könnte vorbeikommen um dich zu sehen", antwortete sie. Irgendwie dachte sie nicht, dass es vernünftig wäre ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie mit einem experimentellen Zauber hier hergekommen war.

"Du bist appariert? Ich dachte, dass diese Anti-Apparations Zauber richtig aufgebaut wären. Und wie hast du es geschafft, da du vorher kein einziges Mal hier gewesen bist?"

"Nun, nicht genau appariert", wich sie aus und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem anderen Thema um. "Diese Wohnung ist ein bisschen unordentlich", platzte sie heraus.  
"Diese schrecklichen Dursleys! Dieses Zimmer ist nicht-"

"Das ist hier nicht bei den Dursleys, Hermione", sagte Harry entschieden. "Das ist meine eigene Wohnung. Tut mir Leid für die Unordnung, aber ich hab eigentlich keinen Besuch erwartet."

"Aber ich bin deine Freundin!", protestiere sie. "Sicher wolltest du uns irgendwann mal einladen um sich einfach zu treffen und über alte Zeiten zu reden." Sobald sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Hermione, dass sie was Falsches gesagt hatte. Alte Zeiten waren nicht angenehm für Harry gewesen. Sie alle hatten ungenehme Erinnerungen von Hogwarts mit denen sie sich befassen mussten, aber Harrys waren die Schlimmsten, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Leute vor seinen eigenen Augen gestorben waren.

"Normalerweise hätte ich erwartet, dass du auf eine Einladung warten würdest", sagte Harry. "Außer... stimmt etwas nicht, Hermione? Du warst nicht sehr redselig in deinen letzten wenigen Briefen..."

"Nichts ist nicht in Ordnung." _Außer der Tatsache, dass ich mich daran erinnern muss, dass es nicht höflich wäre dich anzuspringen_, dachte sie.

"Ich... nun, ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun und ich dachte, ich würde einfach..." Ein plötzliches Klopfen an Harrys Wohnungstür unterbrach sie.

"Oh, verdammt", fluchte Harry. "Diese Wände sind einfach so verdammt dünn. Das muss Mrs. Stewart sein, die Hauswirtin. Wo zur Hölle ist meine Hose?" Harry tastete in der Dunkelheit umher, um seine Sachen zu finden, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg. Die Lautstärke des Klopfens nahm einfach zu, während Harry sich umher tastete.

Hermione würde es gefallen einfach den Anblick zu genießen, aber sie wusste, dass er ohne seine Brille kaum etwas sehen konnte. Es war ziemlich überraschend, dass er sie wiedererkannt hatte, dennoch vermutete sie, dass sie ihm sehr nahe gewesen sein musste, als er es tat. Leise lies sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke fallen und trottete zum Nachttisch, auf dem Harrys Brille lag. Sie hob sie auf, ging zu Harry rüber und tippte ihn an seine Schulter. "Hier, das könnte dir helfen", sagte sie ihm und hielt ihm die Brille hin.

"Danke." Er setzte sie sich schnell auf. "Und ähm... würde es dich stören- nein, schon in Ordnung, hier ist meine Hose und wenn du mich bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen könntest." Harry stürmte aus dem Zimmer und zog sich dabei immer noch seine Sachen an, während er sich den Weg zur Tür bahnte.

Hermione folgte ihm, neugierig darüber wie der Rest der Wohnung aussehen würde. Harrys Wohnung war ziemlich spärlich eingerichtet. Im Dunkeln war es eine gute Sache, es gab keine scharfen Ecken an denen man sich stoßen konnte. Aber es sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob die Wohnung bewohnt wäre. Die einzige Einrichtung in seinem Wohnzimmer war ein Sofa und Hermione fand, dass es sehr einsam wirkte.

"Und ich habe ihnen gesagt, Mr. Potter, der Junge, der überlebte oder nicht, dass hier keine Liebeleien erlaubt sind! Ich weiß, dass ich die Stimme von einer Hexe gehört habe, also kümmern Sie sich nicht-" Die kleine Hexe an der Tür sah dann Hermione, die an dem Sofa vorbeiging. "Ah! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass Sie eine Art Affäre führten, obwohl ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass solches Benehmen streng verboten ist! Dies ist eine anständige Nachbarschaft, Mr. Potter, und niemand wird es würdigen, wenn Sie Hexen vom schlechten Ruf zu ihrer Unterhaltung nach Hause bringen, dass können Sie mir glauben. Ich sehe, dass Sie-"

"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." Harry brachte endlich einen ganzen Satz zu Stande, aber mit keinem Nutzen.

"Oh, dass sagen sie alle, aber ich bin nicht von gestern. Morgen werden Sie-"

Das war's. Hermione konnte nicht einfach nur dastehen, und zusehen wie Harry wegen ihr die Wohnung verlor. Sie trat einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und sagte die erste Sache, die ihr in den Kopf kam.

"Es ist nicht das was sie denken. Ich bin seine Verlobte, Hermione Granger."

"Verlobte?" Die Hexe hatte mit ihrer Tirade aufgehört. "Aber ich sehe keinen Ring..."

"Es ist eine geheime Verlobung, verstehen Sie." Hermione traute sich nicht Harrys Gesicht anzusehen, als sie schlagfertig log. Das war _nicht_ der beste Einfall gewesen, den sie jemals hatte und sie verfluchte sich selber zu viele Liebesromane gelesen zu haben. "Und es tut mir Leid Sie gestört zu haben, aber ich habe ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, nicht seitdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, und ich wollte ihn einfach nur wiedersehen um mich zu vergewissern das er in Ordnung ist."

"Eine geheime Verlobung?", wiederholte die Hexe. "Warum denn das?"

"Oh, es war sein Vorschlag, damit man mich nicht zu sehr in den Medien und so bloßstellt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es mich nicht stört, dass ich mit ihm mehr als alles andere zusammen sein will, aber Sie wissen schon wie Zauberer sein können. Ich vermute, ich war so besorgt, dass ich nicht richtig nachgedacht habe und ich musste ihn einfach gleich sehen..."

"Ja, ja, natürlich. Das ist vollkommen verständlich." Die Hexe warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu. "Natürlich mache ich eine Ausnahme für ihre Verlobte. Sie kann gerne bei Ihnen bleiben. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Sie eine Affäre hätten. Würden Sie sich bitte daran erinnern den Schweigezauber zu verwenden? Und ich würde sagen, wenn sie meint, dass sie bereit dafür ist ihre Verlobung zu verkünden, dass Sie es auch tun sollten. Geheime Verlobungen waren niemals gut für jemanden." Mit diesem letzten Ratschlag ging die Hexe. Harry schloss froh die Tür hinter ihr, bevor er sich zu Hermione wandte.

"Verlobte?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar für dein Eingreifen bin, aber hättest du dir nicht etwas anders ausdenken können? Die Hälfte der Zauberer Welt wird bis Morgen von unserer "Verlobung" wissen."

"Es war die erste Sache, die mir in den Kopf kam", schnaufte sie. "Und es ist nicht so, als ob du besonders gute Arbeit darin geleistet hast, in dem du ihr gesagt hast-"

"Warum sich meine beste Freundin dazu entschieden mich mitten in der Nacht mit einem Besuch zu überraschen? Weißt du, ich denke, mein Problem könnte gewesen sein, dass ich nicht weiß, warum sie auf diese Idee gekommen ist, um es selber zu machen."

"Du brauchst mich", sagte sie einfach, "und deshalb bleibe ich hier."

"Du wirst nicht hier bleiben! Erstens gibt es hier keinen Platz für dich zum Schlafen!"

"Da ist ein Sofa, gleich hier drüben-"

"Das ist so hart wie ein Stein, du kannst dort nicht schlafen!"

"Schlägst du vor, dass ich mit dir schlafe?" Nachdem sie sich um die Hauswirtin gekümmert hatte, fühlte sich Hermione auf sicherem Boden - und mehr dazu imstande, ihn zu necken.

"Das habe ich niemals gesagt!" Harry erröte stark. "Ich hab einfach gesagt, dass-"

"Du brauchst mich, Harry, mehr als jemand anderen in dieser Welt, also bleibe ich hier", sagte sie. "Bis du mich nicht mehr länger brauchst." Sie küsste seine Wange.

"Ich verspreche es. Nun, wenn es dich nicht stört, mache ich uns einen Tee zum Entspannen." Hermione ging in die Richtung, in der sie die Küche vermutete.

Harry legte seine Hand auf seine Wange. Seine Wange war warm und feucht an der Stelle, wo ihre Lippen ihn geküsst hatten. "Vielleicht brauche ich dich", sagte er sanft in die Nacht hinein. Er lächelte. "Aber im Moment, denke ich, dass _du_ _mich_ brauchst, um dir den Weg zur Küche zu zeigen." Harry drehte sich um und ging munter hinter ihr her, damit er Hermione erreichen konnte, bevor sie wieder in seinem Zimmer landete.

Letztendlich war Hermione diejenige gewesen, die den Kampf um das Sofa gewonnen hatte. Harry hatte immer wieder darauf bestanden, dass er dort schlafen würde, während sie das Bett nahm. Zu guter letzt jedoch hatte sie so argumentiert, dass die Person auf dem Sofa schlafen würde, die Person sein würde die zuletzt gesagt hatte, dass die andere Person das Bett haben könnte.

Von da an, argumentierte sie damit, dass es wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass sie aufgrund ihrer ganzen nächtlichen Lernstunden in Hogwarts länger aufbleiben würde als Harry. Deshalb sollte Harry, wenn er sich für ihr Wohlergehen interessieren sollte, ihren Vorschlag auf dem Sofa zu schlafen lieber annehmen, als ihren Schlaf noch weiter hinauszuschieben. In Angesicht solcher überzeugten Logik, hatte Harry keine andere Wahl, als nachzugeben.

Doch Hermione hatte nicht viel Zeit sich über ihren Sieg zu freuen. Harry hatte nicht Recht mit seiner Einschätzung, dass das Sofa so hart wie ein Stein war. Es war härter als das. Viel härter als das. Hermione verbrachte die meiste Zeit der Nacht damit sich hin und her zu drehen, um verzweifelt eine bequemen Position zu finden. Sie gab es schließlich auf, als die Sonne aufging und entschied, dass dies ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Sie würde versuchen das Sofa Morgen zurechtzumachen, nachdem sie in ihren Büchern nachgeschlagen hatte, welcher der beste Zauber dafür sein würde, aber jetzt würde sie Frühstück machen. Und Kaffee. Kaffee war eine herrliche Idee.

Sie fand vorsichtig den Weg zurück in die Küche, und erinnerte sich, wie sie ein paar Stunden zuvor auf den Weg dorthin verloren gegangen war... und wie Harry kam, um ihr den richtigen Weg zu zeigen, mit seinem Arm um ihrer Taille, wie warm, sanft und gut sich das angefühlt hatte.

__

Oh, hör auf damit, sagte sie sich, _Wie willst du mit Harry zusammen leben, wenn du immer errötest?_ _Er ist nicht so begriffsstutzig und er wird es sicher früher oder später kapieren. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass du das tun kannst. Du hast zwei Jahre in der Nähe von ihm überlebt, während du ihn Hogwarts gemocht hast._

Und sie hatte es. Es war manchmal verteufelt schwer gewesen, über ihn nachzudenken, sich Sorgen wegen ihm zu machen, und immer in der Nähe von ihm sein zu wollen, während er andere hübschere Mädchen angestarrt hatte. _Das_ war ein Hieb für ihr Selbstwertgefühl.

Sie zwang sich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und als sie die Küche erreicht hatte, fing Hermione an Frühstück zu machen. Unglücklicherweise war Harrys Auswahl an Essen fast so minimal wie es seine Einrichtung war, er hatte ein paar Eier, ein paar Stücke Brot, ein bisschen Milch - und Pulverkaffee. Normalerweise hätte diese Tatsache allein, Hermione in ein Geschäft geschickt um ein paar Dinge mehr fürs Frühstück zu besorgen, zusammen mit einer anständigen Portion Koffein, aber das war keine normale Situation.

Erstens hatte sie keine Ahnung in was für einer Nachbarschaft er lebte oder wo das nächste Geschäft war. Noch bedeutender war, dass sie keinen Schlüssel hatte - und sie würde entweder die Tür offen lassen müssen oder darauf hoffen, dass Harry schnell aufmachen würde, wenn sie zurückkam.

Keine von diesen Möglichkeiten war sehr reizvoll und Hermione entschied einfach mit den Produkten, die ihr zur Verfügung standen etwas zu machen.

Natürlich, war sie dazu fähig, dass schnell zu entscheiden, da ihre Kochfähigkeiten begrenzt waren. Hermione hütete sich davor etwas Beeindruckendes zu versuchen, wenn sie wollte, dass die Küche unversehrt blieb und schließlich blieb sie es auch. Es wäre nicht gerade höflich gewesen, wenn sie Harrys Küche niederbrennen würde, noch ehe sie einen Tag hier gewesen war.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später trank Hermione ihre zweite Tasse von dem Pulverkaffee an diesem Tag. Die Eier waren nicht allzu schlecht gewesen und der Toast war gut, trotz der Tatsache, dass es nichts gab, was man drauf streichen konnte. Der Kaffee war schlecht, aber daran konnte man nichts ändern und es machte auch nichts. Wenn sie so schläfrig war, war jede Art von Koffein göttlich.

"Das Frühstück riecht gut", sagte Harry hinter ihr. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du kochen kannst."

"Natürlich kann ich kochen", antwortete Hermione. Sie sagte aber nicht, dass sie nur die einfachsten Gerichte kochen konnte. "Guten Morgen, Harry!", sagte sie fröhlich und drehte sich um, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Da stand Harry Potter, ihr bester Freund und Retter der Zauberer Welt in nichts außer seinen Boxershorts.

Er sah so aus als wäre _er_ das Frühstück.

__

Okay, hör auf mit diesen unanständigen Gedanken. Du musst dich erinnern, er ist dein bester Freund und du solltest dich nicht so für ihn begeistern**.** Oh Gott! Warum ich? Hermione drehte sich schnell zurück zum Tisch. "Also, möchtest du ein paar Eier? Oder Toast?", fragte sie.

"Hört sich gut an." Harry nahm den Platz gegenüber von ihr und schaufelte sich Essen auf seinen Teller.

Hermione fluchte bei dem Anblick und zog ihren Kopf ein. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Idiotin aus sich machen würde, wenn sie ihn weiterhin anstarrte. _Der Junge hat keinen Sinn für Selbsterhaltung, _dachte sie. _Weiß er nicht, dass auch ich meine Grenzen habe? Und das der einzige Grund, warum ich meine Hände nicht an seinen Oberkörper entlanglaufen lasse ist, dass ich sie zu einer Faust zusammenpresse? Will er das ich mich auf ihn stürze und auf einen Kuss bestehe oder mag er es mich so zu quälen?_

"Stimmt etwas nicht Hermione?" Der Klang seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu aufzublicken - und dann genauso schnell wieder herunterzusehen, als sie damit konfrontiert wurde wie völlig entzückend er mit seinen vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren aussah.

"Also ehrlich, Hermione. Hab ich etwas im Gesicht? Oder warum kannst du mich..." Harrys Stimme verstummte, als er seinen Mangel an Bekleidung bemerkte.

"Oh... Ich bin ein bisschen unterbekleidet... natürlich... warte eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich zurück!" Er eilte schnell aus dem Zimmer und Hermione blieb alleine zurück um wieder ihre Gedanken zu sammeln.

Welche natürlich alle um ihn kreisten.

Und wie sie sich wünschte ihn schmecken zu können. Er musste besser schmecken als dieser bescheuerte Pulverkaffee.

Was die Frage aufbrachte, warum sie fortfuhr den Kaffee zu trinken, wenn sie ihn haben konnte.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und versuchte über etwas anderes nachzudenken, da ihr gegenwärtiger Gedankengang sie nur zu Ärger führen würde. Hatte sie nicht vorher gesagt, dass sie verstecken konnte, wie hingezogen sie sich zu ihm fühlte? Hatte sie es nicht schon früher gemacht? Warum war es so schwer heute das gleiche zu tun?

__

Es muss der Mangel an Kleidung sein, begründete sie. _Du hast ihn niemals zuvor in nur seinen-_

Glücklicherweise wurde der Gedanke von Harrys Auftauchen beim Frühstück unterbrochen. "Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin", entschuldigte er sich. "Ich bin nicht sehr an Besuch so früh am Morgen gewöhnt. Du hättest lieber etwas sagen müssen, Hermione, als zuzulassen, dass ich mich so verdammt lächerlich mache."

"Nun, was hätte ich sagen sollen? Außerdem bin ich deine Freundin, du Dummkopf. Ich hab schon vorher x-mal gesehen, wie du dich lächerlich gemacht hast!" Hermione wandte sich wieder ihrer Tasse Kaffee zu, und bemerkte ruhig, dass Harry immer noch zu gut aussah. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte Harry vergessen zu fragen, wie sie letzte Nacht genau in seine Wohnung gekommen war.

"Also", begann Harry, "du hast mir nie gesagt, wie du gestern den Weg hierher gefunden hast. Und ich hab die Anti-Apparitionszauber überprüft und sie funktionierten."

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Wenn es gute Feen wirklich gab - und sie hatte gute Gründe zu glauben, dass es der Fall war – musste sie die ungeschickteste haben. Es war wahrscheinlich das beste ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, vermutete Hermione, dass Harry irgendwie wusste, wenn ihn jemand anlog.

"Würdest du glauben, dass dies ein unerwarteter Nebeneffekt von einem Zauber war, den ich ausprobierte?"

Harry sah sie misstrauisch an. "Unerwarteter Nebeneffekt? Das ist schwer zu glauben. Du bist eine der intelligentesten Hexen. Hast du nicht-"

"Ja, ja, ich habe alles überprüft, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht erwartet habe hier aufzutauchen. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es bin." Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

Er lächelte zurück. "Ich bin auch froh dich wiederzusehen. Obwohl ich es niemals von dir erwartet habe." Er hielt inne, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, wie er fortfahren sollte. "Aber ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Hermione? Ich meine, du kannst gerne hier bleiben solange du willst, aber... gibt es einen Grund, warum du nicht bei deinen Eltern zu Hause bist? Ich dachte, dass du-"

"Nein, nein, nichts ist nicht Ordnung. Das ist die Wahrheit und du weißt, dass ich es dir erzählen würde, wenn da etwas wäre, Harry. Es ist einfach, dass... nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Aber sie brauchen mich nicht wirklich dort, sie sind dazu imstande auf sich selbst aufzupassen, aber du... du brauchst mich."

"Ich... nun, ja, ich brauche dich und deine Freundschaft, aber du brauchst nicht-"

"Willst du das ich gehe?" Hermione sah auf, ihre Augen waren vor Kummer weit aufgerissen. "Wenn ich dich nur störe, wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, werde ich natürlich-"

"Nein, nein, so ist das nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verpflichtet dazu fühlst hier zu bleiben. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich einsam bin oder so." Sogar als er diese Worte sagte, spürte Hermione, dass das eine Lüge war. Harry war einsam und zumindest in diesem Sinne, fühlte er sich noch ratloser als sie. Jedoch traute sie sich nicht diese Lüge aufzudecken.

"Natürlich nicht", sie stellte fest, dass sie ihm zustimmte. "Und ich bin in Ordnung. Ich muss dieses Sofa nur vor dem Abend noch zurechtmachen."

"Du hast letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan, oder?", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du es nicht tun würdest. Du hättest das Bett nehmen sollen."

"Ich hätte dich nicht aus deinem eigenen Bett vertreiben wollen, Harry. Außerdem weiß ich, dass ich das Sofa so zurechtmachen kann, dass es heute Abend bequemer sein wird."

"Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt kannst du mein Bett benutzen um heute zu schlafen."

"Das ist meine zweite Tasse Kaffee und ich nehme mir eine dritte, sobald ich meine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen kann um aufzustehen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit schlafen kann. Was ich gerne haben möchte ist dein Ersatzschlüssel."

"Ersatzschlüssel? Wieso denkst du, dass ich einen habe?", fragte Harry.

"Wenn du keinen hast, dann gib mir deinen und ich mache heute einen. Oder hast du nichts zu tun? Wenn das so ist, können wir den Tag zusammen verbringen", bot Hermione an.

"Ich habe heute ein Auswahlspiel für das Puddlemere United Team, sie suchen einen Ersatzsucher. Oliver Wood sagte, dass er ein gutes Wort für mich einlegt." Er durchbohrte ein Stück Toast mit seiner Gabel. "Was ist mit dir? Hast du einen Job gefunden?"

"Nein, noch nicht." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände, beschämt darüber, dass sie noch keinen Job gefunden hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie die meisten N.E.W.T.s als jeder andere gehabt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht genau was ich mit mir machen soll... aber mach dir keine Gedanken, früher oder später finde ich einen und dann helfe ich dir mit den Kosten und-"

"Das musst du nicht", antwortete Harry. "Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, da ich weiß, dass du sagen wirst, dass du keine Last sein willst. Außerdem wirst du dich langweilen, wenn du den ganzen Tag hier bleibst, also ist es in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht nein zu dem Geld sagen, dass du beisteuerst... Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du das nicht musst."

"Du bist ein großartiger Freund und ich hoffe, dass du das weißt. Schande über mich, wenn du das nicht tust." Hermione stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging rüber zu dem Tisch, wo die Kaffeekanne stand. Sie schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse ein, rührte ein bisschen Zucker und Milch hinzu um den Geschmack zu verbessern, ehe sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte. "Und ich gehe später hinaus um etwas zu Essen und noch ein paar andere Dinge zu kaufen. Also wirklich, Harry! Wenn du zu den Auswahlspielen für Quidditch gehst, würde ich denken, dass du hier mehr Zeug zum Essen hast. Du weißt-"

"Ich muss meine Kräfte aufrechterhalten und all das, aber ich hasse es hier einzukaufen. Jeder starrt mich an." Harry legte seine Gabel herunter und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich wünschte, dass würde nicht passieren."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß." Hermione streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie auf seine. "Aber du kannst das nicht ändern und du musst dich einfach daran gewöhnen damit zu leben... trotzdem brauchst du es nicht zu mögen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Gerade so viel, vermute ich, dass ich nicht zu einem aufgeblasenem Egoisten oder etwas ähnlichem werde. Nicht das Ron mich nicht verhexen würde um mich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, wenn ich es täte."

"Und ich würde ihn anfeuern", fügte Hermione hinzu.

"Was mich daran erinnert... was werden wir ihm sagen?"

"Darüber das wir zusammen leben? Die Wahrheit natürlich, und es ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir zusammen im Fuchsbau leben wollen."

"Ich meine darüber, dass wir "verlobt" sind." Harry lächelte sie süßsauer an. "Oder hast du schon die kleine Notlüge vergessen, die du Mrs. Stewart letzte Nacht erzählt hast?"

"Oh. Das." Sie hatte es vergessen, wahrscheinlich etwa um die Zeit als sie sich selbst daran erinnerte, dass sie zwar hingucken, aber nicht berühren durfte. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und versuchte darüber nachzudenken was man mit dieser Situation machen könnte. "Nun, wir haben ihr nur erzählt, dass-"

"Wir? Ich scheine mich daran zu erinnern, dass du ihr das erzählt hast. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, es ihr zu sagen ist viel effizienter als eine offizielle Ankündigung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es schon jemand anderem erzählt hat."

Hermione zog bei dieser Erklärung eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist dir sicher, dass sie es jemand erzählt hat? Was, hast du dieses Gespräch mit angehört oder vermutest du nur, dass sie es getan hat?"

"Ich spreche aus persönlicher Erfahrung. Wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht erzählt hat, dann ist es nur so, weil es zu früh am Morgen für Klatsch und Tratsch ist, das ist alles."

"Es ist niemals zu früh für so was, Schatz", antwortete sie abwesend. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie man mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Verdammt, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht dazu imstande gewesen war etwas klarer zu denken, bevor sie sie in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

"Ähm... Schatz?" Harrys Mund stand weit offen, und er sah völlig geschockt aus. "Hermione... du.... ich... ähm...", plapperte er geistlos drauf los.

"Huh?" Sie blinzelte und wunderte sich über seine Verwirrung. Dann erkannte sie, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. "Oh! Nein! Nicht so, nur wie Freunde, weißt du. Das ist nur ein Kosename, dass bedeutet wirklich gar nichts!"

"Natürlich. Albern von mir, dass nicht zu erkennen." Er kratzte sich an seinen Hinterkopf. "Ich wusste das, wirklich, mein Gehirn ist nur nicht mit meinem Mund verbunden es ist einfach zu früh und so."

"Früh?" Hermione sah auf die Uhr. "Ist es das wirklich? Wann musst du auf dem Quidditch Platz für diese Auswahlspiele sein?"

"Punkt acht", antwortete Harry. "Warum? Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

"Kurz nach sieben."

"Verdammt. Ich muss mich dann fertig machen."

"Ja, mach das. Aber du musst mir vorher deine Schlüssel geben."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Werde ich. Erst mal aber muss ich mich umziehen." Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten waren für Hermione die hektischsten, die sie seitdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, erlebt hatte.

Harry ist ein typischer Zauberer gewesen und hatte letzte Nacht nichts vorbereitet, das hieß, dass sie einberufen wurde um ihm zu helfen seine Quidditch Uniform zu finden. Nachdem sie zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte sie auf die Muggel Art zu suchen, gewann sie ihren Verstand wieder und verwendete den Accio Zauber um alles ausfindig zu machen, obwohl das den Endeffekt hatte, das aus Harrys Wohnung ein völliges Durcheinander wurde. Schließlich war er bereit zu gehen, den Feuerblitz in seinen Händen und den Schlüssel in ihren.

"Viel Glück, Harry", sagte sie und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Als Glücksbringer", erklärte sie.

"Danke. Bis später." Und mit diesen Worten, war er aus der Tür raus. Hermione war wieder sich selbst überlassen.

Langsam sah sie sich in der Wohnung um. "Ich denke", verkündete sie in dem leerem Zimmer, "dass mich heute eine Menge Dinge beschäftigen werden."

__

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
